


Beyond Words: 4. Tearful Moments

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 4. Tearful Moments

**“Beyond Words: 4. Tearful Moments" Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word Prompt: Forlorn  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **Tearful Moments**  
Keeping the secret of his magick made Merlin feel isolated. He had walked a lonely path in his past life. He could remember times when all he wanted to do was shout it from the highest peak but he knew that would mean certain death.

He remembered and the tears started to flow. Even in this life, he was forlorn but it wasn’t because of magick.

Merlin looked up at the lake of Avalon and wondered why he was there. Was it the past or the present? All he knew was loneliness and despair.

He wiped the tears from his face but he was still crestfallen.   


End file.
